buckyoharetoadwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimi LaFloo
Mimi LaFloo is the captain of the S.P.A.C.E. frigate Screaming Mimi. Appearance Mimi LaFloo is a very beautiful anthropomorphic fox with a statuesque body, standing roughly four feet tall. She has green eyes, blonde hair, red lips, light brown fur, and dark brown eyelashes. She wears a blue S.P.A.C.E, captain's outfit with yellow trim, earrings, and epaulettes, a blue captain's hat, and black-and-yellow gloves and boots. Powers and Abilities Mimi is a skilled commander and a gifted orator: the ability to motivate a group of people to act towards a common goal comes to her naturally. She is an excellent saboteur with superb skills in computer hacking and espionage, giving her an uncanny ability to quickly and easily slip past guards unnoticed to retrieve vital information. She is also quite agile, and an adept climber. Background Mimi was a recently captured slave on Kinnear, along with half the population from Warren - she was the only fox enslaved there. She quickly formed a resistance movement that routinely sabotaged the toads' efforts to build a second climate converter to replace the one destroyed by Bucky O'Hare and Willy DuWitt on Genus. Bucky O'Hare (disguised as an elderly hare named Angus McJump) eventually managed to sneak into the fortress on Kinnear and successfully shut down its defenses, allowing the resistance liberate the planet. Following the liberation of Kinnear, Mimi was, at Bucky's suggestion, named captain of a newly commissioned frigate by the Secretary General of the U.A.F., which she named the Screaming Mimi. Later, she volunteered the use of the Screaming Mimi after Jenny stole the Righteous Indignation to rescue Princess Felicia. Personality Mimi is a very assertive and driven woman with a forceful personality. She cannot stand to sit idly by while injustice occurs, and would much rather face trouble head on than wait to be rescued. She tends to be opinionated, often judging persons or entire groups based on hearsay. However, she is not stubborn if it turns out that her opinion is false: she quickly changes her mind when she is faced with the facts. She is shamelessly flirtatious towards men that she has a romantic interest in, regardless of onlookers or social context. She dislikes being called "Foxy". Relationships Mimi is Bucky O'Hare's love interest and vice versa. Initially, she harbored an intense dislike of him, because her efforts to lead the enslaved hares to freedom were often unintentionally undermined by their often expressed hope-against-hope that the "great Captain Bucky O'Hare" would come to save them. However, when Bucky infiltrated the factory and liberated the slaves, Mimi soon came to respect him and even became smitten with him. When she was informed that Bucky was the one who recommended her command, she thanked him "in her own way" by kissing him, at which point Bucky developed a very noticable crush on her. Sometime later, she ran into Bucky on board Orwell Station: her crush on him remained, and she made her feelings toward him quite obvious. While Mimi has not spoken with Jenny at all (so it is unknown how they would interact), she happens to have a distinct mistrust of cats. In addition, Jenny expressed a dislike for Mimi's openly flirty behavior towards Bucky O'Hare, which she sees as lacking "propriety". Trivia *Her ship is the third and final ship which makes up the United Animal Federation's space fleet along with the Righteous Indignation and the Indefatigable. *Due to lack of availability of credible reference material, some confusion has arisen in the past over precisely what Mimi's surname is and how it is supposed to be spelled. Although the episode scripts, the most reliable source, give her surname as "LaFloo," these only recently became available to fans, many of whom spelled her last name "LaFleur." Category:Character Category:Fox Category:Screamining Mimi Crew Category:Female